


AC19 Day 10: Round 2

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [10]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Follow up, Warden/Illidari night out, alcohol mention, arm-wrestling, second round
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Maiev accepted a second round for the arm-wrestling but the competition will be fierce!(Follow up of my fic: "AC Day 6: Arm-wrestling")
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559185
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	AC19 Day 10: Round 2

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another follow up from last year's calendar. I hope you'll enjoy it !

Around fifteen minutes had passed since the beginning of the second match and everyone in the room was holding their breath. Neither Illidan nor Maiev was moving and only the slight changes in their facial expression along to the shaking of their arms could tell they just weren't holding hands.

Illidan kept looking at Maiev right into her eyes as he frowned, trying to intimidate her and make her lose. He might have asked for a rematch just to touch her again but it wasn't meaning he wouldn't give everything to win. His defeat from the first match was already humiliating enough. Unless he was actually thinking about his death at her hands. As he felt his mind starting to wander again, he forced himself to focus on the duel of strength. He already lost because he couldn't stay concentrated, it wasn't going to happen again.

He adjusted his position to be more comfortable on the length and kept pushing Maiev's hand. But every time, she would retaliate by pushing him back.

Maiev hadn't even noticed that Illidan was looking at her. She had her eyes locked on their hands as a way to focus. She had won the first round way too easily and it seemed to her that he let her win. But the problem was that Illidan would have never done that, unless he had some plans in mind. So, she decided to be careful and wait to see what he had in mind. She wasn't really pushing his hand and instead, would only do it if he was trying to, forcing him to use all of his strength directly. 

More minutes passed and nothing had changed until Illidan decided to speak up.

“Kor’vas,” he said out loud, not taking his eyes of Maiev.

“Yes?” The demon hunter answered, a little surprised.

“Bring me my drink.”

Less surprised, Kor’vas went back to the counter and took the glass Illidan left when the contest had started and brought it to the table, carefully putting it down on it. Then, she stepped backward and went back to watch the match.

Illidan noticed that Maiev’s eyes were finally on him as he could read on her face that she was wondering was he was doing. He smiled at her, actually grinning more than smiling and carefully moved his hand holding the table, leaving little holes where the claws dug in. He grabbed the glass and brought it to his mouth, still watching Maiev and drank while their hands didn’t move. He was silently telling her he wasn’t needing any support.

Maiev could have played his game and take off her own supportive hand but she wasn’t trusting him enough to do that. She was already seeing him metamorphosing as soon as her hand would leave the table and crush the other. No way was she letting him win. As she realized he was looking at her, still grinning, she retaliated by smiling back, this time directly at him, and she would have sworn she felt his hand shaking in hers. But he quickly looked back at their hands while taking another sip of his drink.

Even if it wasn’t the first time that evening that Illidan was seeing her smiling, this was the first time it was for him and not just a victory smile. It almost got Illidan to lose his concentration. Thankfully, no one noticed that he had been troubled by it and he adjusted himself on the chair, acting like nothing was bothering him. But he would be damned if he wasn’t loving that smile. Suddenly, he remembered those thoughts that made him lose the first match, the need for kissing her. As he fully realized that he wanted it, he clutched her hand almost as if he was trying to destroy it and she quickly fought back by kicking him in the legs. Her face was clearly telling him to not try to do it or he would regret it. Illidan breathed deeply and held her hand more gently.

But that thought wasn’t leaving his mind.

Why would he want to kiss her? It was so stupid he felt himself drowning in sweat and suddenly, he got scared that the people around them could read his mind and see it. But he wasn’t going to do that, otherwise, it was signing his death warrant. Unless…If he was kissing her right now, she would probably be so surprised that he would win the arm-wrestling. Then he could probably run away fast enough and hide.

As he fully realized how much he was losing it, he quickly grabbed his glass and chugged the rest of the wine.

“Bring me another,” he said out loud, eye-siding his Illidari.

He had no other choice but to concentrate on something else before he would fuck up badly. And staying concentrated on Maiev was actually a bad idea. He was really regretting she wasn’t wearing her helmet right now. It would have been easier.

Without a word, Kor’vas put the new drink on the table and went back with the others. But the drink barely made it for a few seconds before Illidan chugged it all as he was stressing a lot and with horror, he realized that getting himself drunk, or at least tipsy, wasn’t going to help with the need of kissing Maiev.

Meanwhile, she stayed on the fence as she was feeling Illidan slowly becoming a mess but she kept believing it was all part of a plan to defeat her in the arm-wrestling. He was probably trying to make her think he wasn’t concentrating anymore and at the exact moment she would go easy on him, he would rip her arm off. She could see him doing it.

She was ready for anything he would try to do.

The more he was thinking about it, the more his plan of just kissing her, winning and leaving fast was becoming appealing. That or losing intentionally, putting an end to that night out and either get himself a cold shower or find Maiev later. Either way, he knew he would have to deal with those feelings one way or another. No matter how much he hated it right now.

But as it seemed that it would be a lose-end, he wondered for a moment if it would really be that bad to kiss her.

Illidan straightened up, leaving his chair but making sure his elbow was still on the table and that his hand was still holdings hers. Maiev didn’t take off her eyes from him as she was really wondering what he was doing and before anyone could ask what was happening, his lips were on hers.

Silence followed, only broken by the sound of a glass crashing on the floor.

Maiev’s eyes opened wide as she was expecting anything but that. She knew Illidan was a strategist, but she also thought he wasn’t that stupid. She adjusted her position and kissed him back. They could both play that little game and she wasn’t going to let him win.

The first shouts began to be heard in the room. Both the Illidari and the Wardens were screaming as they never expected a simple little bet would go that far. And especially not between Illidan and Maiev. At worst, they imagined they would get at each other throats, even if they could still do it by kissing. More money began to circulate between their hands and soon, the bet was more on the outcome of that kiss than on who would win the arm-wrestling.

Maiev, decided to take the control of the situation, licked Illidan’s lips, slightly parting her own lips. Maybe he had decided to destabilize her with a quick peck on the lips but she was going to show him that he shouldn’t play such things with her. Instinctively, he parted his lips and allowed her tongue inside his mouth and the kiss became more passionate. They hadn’t noticed that their arms wrestling had to start to shake as they got completely lost into that kiss.

Illidan’s mind was blank and it was surprising he still hadn’t lost the fight. His second hand was back on the table but getting closer to Maiev and even all of his body was trying to reach her but the furniture between them kept him away. Their eyes were closed and even Maiev, who was only kissing back thinking it was just a strategy he was using to win, began to forget why they were there in the first place and enjoyed the kiss.

Slowly, their hands parted way and they both fell on the table at the same time as the kiss became even more passionate and that they could be heard panting. Everyone around them was extremely happy that a table was separating them. Technically, the contest was over but it was impossible to say who had won that round as they seemed to have given up at the same time and the fact that they were still kissing, unable to realize they weren’t alone, wasn’t helping.

Finally, someone coughed hard enough to get Maiev and Illidan to wake up from that trance.

Maiev was the first to react as she saw the shocked expressions on everyone's faces. She quickly blinked away and before anyone could react, she was out of the pub. Illidan slowly came back to his senses but as soon as he realizes Maiev had already left, he stormed out of the room and left both the Illidari and the Wardens there. No one dared to say a thing as they were all processing what just had happened in front of their eyes.

Finally, a voice raised from the crowd.

“Fifty golds they fuck tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !  
Tomorrow: A crossover with probably my all time favorite movie. Robots, monster and feelings!
> 
> See you tomorrow and every day until Christmas with a new fic !
> 
> \----  
If you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up on Tumblr!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> The_Rose#2429 (My personal one)  
https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord. Everyone welcome here! (Please tell me if the link doesn't work))
> 
> Later!


End file.
